The present disclosure is directed to a safety cap for a pressure cell, and more specifically to a pressure cap that can release pressure and prevent opening of the cap when pressure is present.
High-pressure, high-temperature filter presses are used for testing the filtration properties of drilling fluids, cement slurries, and fracturing fluids. One type of conventional cap used with a cell is secured in place via grub screws that pass through the cell and into detents formed in the cap. These screws may be disengaged while pressure within the cell is high. If one or more screws is disengaged while the cell is pressurized, the cap may be launched, creating a danger to the user and potentially undermining functionality of the cell. Devices, such as the CellTell™ Positive Pressure Indicator provide a visual indication for pressurized cells. However, they do not prevent the user from unscrewing the cap while under pressure.